LovetasticRomanceathon
by trollalalala
Summary: "For those of us extremely busy with school and uni and work and everything in between, here's a drabble challenge to keep your spirits soaring and mushy heart happy."
1. Paper Rings

**I. Paper Rings**

They were drunk and stumbling, stepping on toes and swinging 'round streetlights. They giggled and kissed kisses that tasted like liquor. On the streets of a New York City, they danced on a world that was about to fall off of the universe.

But before that happened, Nico wanted to do something.

"Let's get married."

Giggles.

"Okay!"

They crashed into the door and into a jewelry store, and winced at the loud chimes that announced their entrances.

An old woman with wrinkles that told stories looked upon the scene skeptically.

Nico made his way to the counter and pointed at the selection of rings in the glass cases. "One of those."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Gold bands? How many karats? We have up to 18."

"Only the best," Nico's words slurred a bit, "for the best."

His partner was going through the aisles and somehow managing not to fall.

"Our most expensive rings are over five thousand dollars."

"Are you impl-implying that I can't afford it?" Nico leaned onto the counter for support.

"Of course not, dear." The woman didn't look fazed at all.

"I'll take it, then."

"Which size?"

There was a pregnant pause as Nico stared at his fingers.

"Uh... I dunno."

The old woman sighed and shook her head. "You're drunk. Just go home."

"Yeah, I'm drunk." Nico laughed again.

"Go home."

"But we're getting married."

She rolled her eyes in a motherly fashion and jerked her head towards a boy that suddenly tripped over an imaginary string. "I'll give you a little something for him."

She pulled out a piece of paper and with fingers that shook with arthritis, made a little ring. "A gift," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

She made another one and pushed them both towards Nico.

Nico promptly dropped the paper rings and had to pick them off of the floor. "Thanks," he said.

She just smiled.

Nico waltzed himself away from the counter and up to his partner. He clumsily grasped the other's hand, "Percy, say I do."

Love is a funny thing, sometimes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Written for "The LovetasticRomanceathon Drabble Challenge" for the forum "Percy Jackson and the Land of Writing."**

**I'm not very pleased with how this turned out, so let me know what you think!**

**Next prompt: Stars and Skies**


	2. Stars and Skies

**II. Stars and Skies**

A long time ago, in a land that wasn't really real, the girl and a boy sat on a rooftop exchanging glances, smiles, kisses.

She was a dangerous girl and he was a dangerous boy and they fit like the two pieces in a two piece jigsaw puzzle.

.

There was also a goddess that made some dangerous moves, as the girl later found out. The girl still doesn't like to talk about it, because she still doesn't like to think about it.

.

Piper can feel something burning her up, like a mini-firework show is bursting inside her. She doesn't dare to look at the boy before her, because she's afraid she might just combust right then, right there.

She takes a few deep breaths and tries to get her heart to stop pounding the way it is. It feels like it's going to break past her ribs and slam into the wall.

She thinks about praying to her mother, but Piper doesn't want her to see the privacy of this moment. She tries not to think about it being splayed across the screen of Hephaestus' TV.

Okay, here goes.

"Wanna dance?"

.

Piper drags the boy out of the comfort of his bed and into the cold of the night.

She had asked him to dance. To dance.

He, bleary-eyed and grumpy, had said yes after a _little _prodding. When she brought up, _making our memories real, Jason. That's what I'm asking for, _he had wavered.

Only a nanosecond after he had said yes, she had yanked him out of bed, tossed him some clothes (after a decent amount of blushing), and pulled him up to the deck.

He is still stumbling around when the first dribble of a meteor zigs across the sky. Piperpoints as another one zags.

The two stand there for a while, just watching the sky and stars and taking in each other's scents and the smell of the crisp air.

Piper suddenly remembers what she had originally asked him to do, and throws him into a clumsy and crazy dance across the deck of the ship, singing the Danube Waltz under her breath. They turn like a whisk in a batter that's already thin enough.

There's only one thing left to recreate the scene. Yes, they do that too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

******Written for "The LovetasticRomanceathon Drabble Challenge" for the forum "Percy Jackson and the Land of Writing."**

**Next Prompt: Fountain**

**Feel free to drop suggestions in the review box!**


End file.
